0:00 am
by Innocent.Love.09
Summary: "What we do in life echos in eternity."  Gladiator.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight or it's characters. I do own my own characters (they should be reconginzable since they're not in the book) and the song 0:00am is by Acid. ^^ I am a broke ass college kid with no money so thank you for being understanding. Until then, read, review, and enjoy this short chap.~

Our duty is to humanity.

Our sanity is up for grabs.

Whether or not you like us is fine. Most of the time we don't like ourselves either. But you _will_ respect us. And when it comes time to do our duty we WILL succeed. We've come too far to be held down.

Our duty is to humanity.

Our sanity is up for grabs.

And no creature- be it vampire or werewolf or shape shifter or whatever that dare to challenge us- will trump us. We are the last defense when all is lost. And the shittest part is that no one will ever know.

For all those warriors out there:

_**Semper Fi**_


	2. Warning

"So you're the idiotic bitch who fell in love with a zombie. How quaint."

Bella looked up from the water fountain to see who had spoken; a girl of about five feet with fluffy light brown hair reaching mid-way on her neck, streaked with blonde and neon blue, glaring down at her over bifocal glasses with pure disgust in her dark green eyes. Bella had never seen the girl before: news gets around in tiny town like Forks so the fact that no one would even have an inkling of a stranger would be unheard of. _Maybe she's a vampire_; Bella thought to herself and suppressed a shiver. James had just tried to kill her a few months ago; what more did she need?

A look of disgust came across the stranger's face as she wrinkled her nose. "Don't make me puke. Like I'd be one of _them_," she spat out and adjusted one demin jacket sleeve so that it covered her wrist. "Look girl…you don't know what you're getting into. Leave while you still have a beating heart. Or else you'll regret it."

"I'm not leaving Edward," Bella replied, straightening up. She was taller than the girl by a good four or five inches but the girl seemed to ooze power, strength. Resilience.

"Then you're stupider then I thought."

"What do you have against him? Against the Cullens?"

"Everything."

Silence descended upon the two women. One innocent and shocked by brutal honesty. The other blunt and not giving a wild rat's ass what the other thinks. Bella's throat suddenly felt dry again but she was afraid to lean down with another drink of water. There was something about the stranger….like she'd slam Bella's face into the fountain if she could.

A smirk crossed the girl's face. "Don't look so frightened. You're only signing your own death warrant."

"And yet you seem so pleased by the news."

The girl shrugged, her smirk widening ever so slightly. "I tried," she chirped, spinning around so fast that her shoes squeaked against the polished gym floor. Bella watched her sashay out of the gym: one foot in front of the other with her head held high. It chilled her.

Bella tried not to give the stranger much thought as she took a shower and got dressed; ready to go out into the hallways. No doubt Edward and the others would be there. Sure enough, as she stepped into the crowd she could see him: a brought to life bronze haired Adonis. "Bella," Edward started.

"Edward! I need to ask you something!" Bella managed to keep her frantic run to a "casual" jog. Her heart was thudding wildly as she thought about it now. The way the girl had chillingly answered every question with contempt or thinly disguised malice.

_What do you have against him? Against the Cullens?_

_Everything._

Bella wasn't one to go freak over every little thing that said boo but the event with James was still fresh on her mind. What if the girl meant harm? "Edward…do you know anyone who would…hurt you? Hurt everyone?"

Edward's face went into that of perfect angelic concern and confusion. He couldn't read her mind but no doubt he could hear her heartbeat. "I'm sure there are," he whispered, leaning in close so that a passerby would think they were sharing an intimate moment. "But…Bella did someone threaten you?"

Bella could hear the note of anger in his honey coated steeled voice. "No," she lied quietly, "but I need to know…is there any…new person here? Could you look for a new girl?"

Edward placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "If you wish. Though you're a horrible liar Bella."

"Oh shut it."

*/*/*/*/*

"I thought you were going to beat Swan's face into a bloody pulp. Not chew her out."

Maddy snorted, pushing her glasses up over the bridge of her nose so she could see Tristan better. The man was drinking another bottle of Jack Daniels, watching her with gray eyes. "Just don't pass out or else they'll find us," Maddy said, pulling out her cell and opening it with the practiced flip of the wrist.

Tristan took a swig from the bottle before setting on the cracked wooden table. "What's headquarters say?"

"To stand by concerning the Cullens. At least until they try to turn Swan."

Tristan nodded, shaggy black hair falling into his eyes. "Smart move," he belched.

"Cover your mouth," Maddy groaned, scrolling down the numbers before pressing the one she needed. Tristan leaned over and kissed her chastely on the lips; she tasted liquor and oddly enough she liked it.

"Never."

"Agent Summers?" the voice cackled through thousands of miles of sataile static, "Agent Summers report."

"The Cullens seem intent on turning Swan. She seems eager to become a monster sir."

She could hear the shuffle of papers before the chief's voice came back: "Then you know what to do."

"Yes sir."

"Godspeed solider. Semper Fi!"

"Semper Fi," Maddy replied back and snapped her phone shut. Tristan sighed., pulling at his wifebeater. Maddy could see the multiple scars, both vampric and otherwise, crisscrossing over his muscular body. She had some of her own.

"So do we do it?"

Maddy nodded and wiped away the liquor still on her lips. At one point she would have died from excitement from such a kiss, even if it was chaste. Tristan was good looking, perhaps the best definition of handsome a human can get. But now…now Maddy was the business frame of mind. And now was not the time to think of how things could have been.

"Semper Fi hot stuff," Maddy whispered and Tristan nodded in his slow drunken stupor. It was time to prepare for war.


End file.
